Journey of a Lifetime Book 1 (On Hiatus)
by Memmola
Summary: It has been ten generations since the last Purple Dragon and now two will be born this time along with two dragons that are the opposite elements to them, but what happens when two of them are captured and corrupted by the Dark Master's powers?
1. Chapter 1 - Safe Keeping

**Chapter 1: Safe Keeping**

**Hello all. Yes I know I've done this story before but I felt like redoing so here I am redoing the story.**

**So without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Spyro or and characters associated to it. I only own the story my characters.**

* * *

It was a lone, dark and black night. One would never suspect any trouble to come...at least that was the thought. Little did The Guardians of the Temple that resided in a secluded swamp know that The Dark Master's Army was going to attack.

Ignitus, The Fire Guardian was returning from his daily routine of scouting around the swamp to make sure nothing wondered towards the Temple.

He walked into a room that many dragon eggs rested in. These dragon eggs were different colours to represent what their element would be. Some where a fire red to show they were a fire dragon, some where yellow to show they were an electricity dragon. Every egg had a colour for one of the main eight elements.

Fire, Electrcity, Ice, Earth, Shadow, Poison, Fear and Wind.

However, as Ignitus made his way to the back of the room, there four eggs that laid upon a stand each. The stands themselves were on a raised dias. These four eggs were the eggs that were prophesied to only come around once every ten generations.

Two of the eggs were purple and two of them were obsidian black. A smile worked it's way on Ignitus' face as he saw the four safe and sound. He knew they were safe here in the Temple. He knew nothing could get to them.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The Temple started to shake as the one thing Ignitus feared had come to pass. The Dark Armies have come. Ignitus was visibly shocked by what was happening. This wasn't suppose to be happening. This was all wrong.

He turned around at the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards his position. He assumed a defensive position as he would defend the eggs with his life. He relaxed when Ivy, Guardian of Poison and Volteer, Guardian of Electrcity came through the doorway.

"Quickly Ignitus get the eggs to safety!" Ivy exclaimed.

"What is happening?" Ignitus hesitantly asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Volteer crushed that hope with his next words.

"The Dark Armies have come!"

Ignitus was beyond shock now but he had no time to waste. Thinking fast, he grabbed two of the eggs, one purple and one obsidian black, and placed them under his wings in a secure position. He then looked at the other two eggs.

_I'll be back for you two_

From behind him he heard more heavy footsteps and turned to see all the other Guardians coming in.

"We'll try and hold them off while you get the eggs to safety." Eclipse said as she and the other Guardians got ready.

Ignitus glanced over all of the dragons in front of him.

Volteer, Guardian of Electrcity, Cyril, Guardian of Ice and Terrador, Guardian of Earth were his closest friends and comrades in arms. He knew he could trust his lif to these three.

Ivy, Guardian of Poison, Eclispe, Guardian of Shadow, Tempest, Guardian of Wind and Terror, Guardian of Fear he knew he could also trust his life with. These four dragoness were great dragoness who could back you up in combat anytime and would fear placing their life on the line for you...well Terror would.

Ignitus nodded his thanks to them.

"Good luck."

They all nodded and engaged the apes coming at them as Ignitus ran to a different doorway to which he blew fire at causing it to open. He ran down the hallway till to came to an open are to which he shifted the eggs to his fore paws and jumped into the air, flying away from the Temple and down the to river below.

He landed on the banks of the river known as the Silver River. He moved the eggs back to his wings and placed his paws on the ground. As he landed he looked around for anything to put the eggs in and spotted two mushroom caps that must've fallen off a mushroom.

He placed the eggs in the caps and pushed them down the river, away to an unknown destination but Ignitus had hopes it would be the dragonfly village that resides not too far from the Temple.

He looked at the eggs floating away one last time before muttering a prayer in times of need such as now.

"May the Ancestors look after you both, may they look after us all."

With that he jumped into the air and flew back to the Temple to grab the other two and send them away to safety as well.

Ignitus ran back in the way he came and was shocked at the sight that lay before him.

"No..." He gasped.

All the eggs, every single egg has been smashed to prevent the birth of all the dragons but there seemed to be some missing from what Ignitus could tell. Maybe, just maybe, the other Guardians got some of the eggs to safety.

Ignitus snapped when he saw an ape try to grab the remaining two eggs that hadn't been touched yet. Moving quickly, he ran over and stabbed the ape with horns and threw him off towards the other apes. He stood in front of the eggs, ready to defend them with his life.

* * *

Morning was approaching as two eggs, one pure and the other obsidian black, floated down the Silver River though where they were heading was unknown, but not for much longer.

The eggs came to rest upon a river bank in another part of the swamp they had been floating through all night.

This part of the swamp housed dragonflies that had one more than one occasion gone up to the Dragon Temple due to them wanting check on the dragon eggs every so often. It just so happened that two dragonflies were about to head there when they saw the two eggs come to rest on the shores of the village.

As the eggs got closer they quickly realised that eggs were dragon eggs and were close to hatching. Moving quickly, they gathered some of the people of the dragonfly village to help with dragons after they had hatched.

They returned just as the eggs started to shake and rattle, with crackes appearing along the shells as the dragons tried break out. Eventually, little white talons poked out of the shells as the dragons tried to claw their way out.

Both shells broke open and there, two little dragons rested. The dragonflies observed the dragons as they were sleeping.

The hatchling from the purple egg was obviously a purple scaled dragon with two bright yellow horns that ziggzagged upwards in a lightning like shape. They were barely visible though. Its tail had a very small tail-blade on it and it was in the shape of a sword, no doubt that that would get bigger as the dragon got older. At one stage, it'll look like a sword. Its wings were the same purple and the membranes were a pale purple. Its underbelly was a bright yellow like its horns.

The hatchling from the obsidian black egg was a midnight black hatchling with ivory white horns that slanted backwards and were also barely visible. Its tail also had a tail-blade on it albiet it being a small one as well. It was shaped like an arrow head and was very pointed at the end. Its wings were the same as its scales and the membranes were a dark red colour. Its underbelly was a dark crimson colour, almost like blood.

Both hatchlings opened their eyes briefly before closing them again. The purple hatchling had azure coloured eyes while black hatchling had bright emerald green eyes. Just by looking at the hatchlings body frames, one could easily tell that the purple hatchling was a male dragon and the black hatchling was a female dragon.

All the dragonflies looked at the two dragonflies that brought them here. They looking and nodded obviously coming to the same conclusion.

"We'll take the hatchlings back to the village and raise them till we have to tell them what's going on."

All the dragonfiles nodded and moved to pick the dragon hatchlings up which was somewhat. The dragonfiles flew back to the village as two of the talked.

"I hope Ignitus and the others are ok." One said.

"Well, two dragon eggs washed upon our shores so things may have gone bad and he had to save them."

The dragonfly that first spoke nodded and pondered what could possibly happening while heading back to the village.

_Please be ok Ignitus._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Life of a Dragon

**Chapter 2: The Life of Dragons**

The two dragonfiles that had found the dragon eggs got them to the village with the help of the other dragonfiles they asked to help them and surprisingly, it wasn't as much trouble as they thought it would be.

Once they got them to the village, they built a fire for them to sleep around as the trees the dragonfiles sleep in would be way to small to fit the dragons in.

The two dragonfiles that found the dragon eggs quickly went to their home to check on their own egg that had just hatched into none other than Sparx the golden dragonfly. Once they had their child with them and had named him, they went back to the two sleeping dragons and pondered upon the names that could before the dragons with the rest of the dragonfiles.

"How about Elyssa for the female dragon?" One dragonfly suggested.

The dragonfly holding Sparx thought about for a while. This dragonfly was Nina, the mother of Sparx.

"Yes, that'll be perfect." She said.

"How about Arxad for the male dragon?" Another dragonfly spoke up afterwards.

The other dragonfly next to Nina seemed to think about it this time. This dragonfly was Flash, the father of Sparx.

"Yes, that'll be perfect." He said.

They all looked at the sleeping forms of the dragons huddled next to the fire and cuddled up next to each other. All the dragonfiles would know what these two would be but they wouldn't. It was the safest way to have things until it was time to reveal everything to them.

* * *

"6,7..." Two dragons counted.

It was a bright, sunny day in the dragonfly swamp. Not a worry in sight and it has been twelve years since the incident of the Temple being raided by the Dark Master's Army.

"...8,9..."

Two dragons, one purple the other midnight black, were in a swamp with their friend, Sparx. These two dragons are known as Arxad and Elyssa.

"...10. Here we come!" They shouted in unison.

Both dragons turned around and started looking for little glowing friend. Both wandering off different directions to look for him. However, it seemed it was Elyssa who found him first. Off in the distance hovering was a glowing light.

"I see you my glowing friend."

Arxad heard Elyssa and looked in her direction to see the same glowing light. He made his way over as Sparx turned to fly away, but not before throwing a retort over his shoulder.

"Seeing and catching are two different thing, shadow girl."

Elyssa smirked as she remembered that one night.

* * *

_Elyssa was on her way home when she had a sudden urge to hide. She saw a mist envelop her whole body. She was most certainly startled and let out a yelp as she tried realise what happened. She got her answer when she lifted her paw to her face saw it was see through but she could still see it._

_Grinning, she knew exactly what she could so to a certain glowing pest to get him back for all he's done to her and Arxad and it just so happened that there was a faint glow in the distance indicating Sparx was coming._

_As he rounded the corner and came into sight, Elyssa jumped at him making the whatever made her invisible disappear._

_"Boo!"_

_Sparx nearly jumped out of his skin as he was in literal shock at who had scared but the narrowed his eyes and glared at them when he saw them laughing on the ground._

_"That wasn't funny, Elyssa!" He retorted._

_Elyssa stopped laughing for a moment and put a serious look on her face._

_"Your right Sparx, it wasn't funny...it was hilarious!"_

_And then she proceeded to fall on the ground and start laughing again with Sparx glaring at her before he turned and flew for home._

_"I'll get that 'shadow girl'." He mumbled but unfortunely not as quiet as he thought._

_Heard that!" Elyssa shouted after him, "and I'm so telling Arxad about this!"_

* * *

After that night, Elyssa had always been trying to figure out how she became invisible but she had very little luck. Even Flash and Nina told not worry as she was probably just blending in with the black landscape after all her scales are midnight black but she knew they were hiding something.

She didn't noticed Arxad coming back to hear because she was falling behind.

"Helloooooo?" He said waving a paw in front of her face.

Not thinking her actions through, Elyssa pounced on the own of the paw in her face and unsheathed he talons, putting them to the neck of the person she had pinned down.

"Whoa! Easy girl! You spaced out and were falling behind so I was wondering why." Arxad hurriedly replied

"Sorry was just thinking." Elyssa said sheepishly before laying her head down on Arxad's chest.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Arxad couldn't bear it any longer.

"Elyssa what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

Arxad's eyes widen in shock. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks as he realised there could only be one reason for Elyssa acting like this and he didn't really like it.

"Elyssa, are you-"

"In heat? No, if I was you would." Elyssa lied just to stop Arxad from asking the question.

The truth was, Elyssa was in heat but didn't want Arxad to know about otherwise her hormones might send her into overdrive.

"Okay...then can you please get off me?"

"Nope."

Arxad's blush deepened as he realised he was trapped and pinned down by a dragoness in heat.

"Why?"

Elyssa looked up and gave Arxad a seductive look just to tease him and saw that he gulped.

"Cause your comfortable." She purred before laying her head back down.

"You do realise we have to go find Sparx?"

"Aww...but then I'd have to get off of you." She whined.

_Damn straight, _Arxad thought.

Even so, Elyssa still refused to get off of Arxad and in the end, that was going to be her own downfall very soon.

Arxad sighed. He knew that Elyssa can be really stubborn when she wants to but what she was doing right was starting to cause suspicion.

_Could she possibly like me?_

Elyssa herself was thinking of something along the same lines.

_I wish he would take a hint._

If only Elyssa would know to take a hint of getting off of Arxad cause trouble was coming.

"Arxad and Elyssa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Elyssa growled and got off of Arxad before turning to face the one who was singing and before they were able to do anything, they were sent into one of the swamp walls.

"Now that as rude..."

"Then don't be an asshole, Sparx." Elyssa snarled.

While they were busying sniping at each other, Arxad took this time to get up so that Elyssa couldn't get back on him. Elyssa turned to lay back down on Arxad to see him standing up again.

"Aww...but I was comfortable." Elyssa whined with a pout on her face.

"Well it's not my fault you we're making out so I could say what I just did."

Arxad and Elyssa started to blush. Elyssa scales only just hid the blush but Arxad wasn't as lucky. Sparx saw the looks on their faces and started cracking up laughing.

Arxad and Elyssa glanced at each and both could tell the other was thinking of the same thing. They nodded at each other, turned and ran while Sparx was busy laughing.

The two dragons ran till they knew they were far enough away from Sparx.

"I'll end up killing that dragonfly one day if he doesn't learn to shut up and keep out of the business of others unles he is trying to get himself killed." Elyssa snarled.

Elyssa was annoyed she moved away from her comfortable spot namely Arxad's chest and wanted to lay back down on his chest.

"Tell me about it." Arxad replied.

They just stood there for a while in awkward silence before Arxad sat down on his haunches all the while keeping an eye on Elyssa to make sure she didn't do anything while he was thinking. He was thoroughly puzzled as to why Elyssa was acting the way she did today.

_Maybe I'll ask Flash when we get back._

* * *

Sparx was still laughing for a few minutes more before he stopped to talk to the two dragons but when he looked around he couldn't see them anywhere.

"Oh come on guys, lighten up! I was just having fun!" He shouted before flying off to try and find them.

Unfortunately he flew in the opposite direction that the two dragons ran and ended going in circles when annoyed him to no end.

_Maybe I shouldn't have annoyed them._


	3. Chapter 3 - Heat Problems

**Chapter 3: Heat Problems **

**Ok this chapter may seem random, but at the time, I couldn't come with anything else so I just wrote it down.**

* * *

Arxad and Elyssa were somewhere in the swamp but they weren't lost since they knew the swamp area around the dragonfly village like the back of their laws, they were just away from Sparx.

Arxad was thinking about everything that had happened today so far. They had woken initially to play hide and seek together but after they had gone to look for Sparx, Elyssa started acting werid. She had pounced onto Arxad and refused to get off which thoroughly puzzled him.

Elyssa on the other hand was just staring off into the distance with a smirk on her face. She knew what Arxad was thinking about. It wasn't that hard figure considering what had happened today.

_He's thinking about me._

Arxad and Elyssa knew each other pretty well that they almost, almost read each like a book.

"What are you thinking about?" Elyssa asked as inconspicuously as possible.

"Hmm?" Arxad asked back while snapping out of his thoughts.

Elyssa smirked.

"I said...what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just the amusement of Sparx not being able to find us seeing as he doesn't know the swamp as well as we do."

Elyssa stared at Arxad for a moment before giving him a 'really' look.

"Is that so?" She began, "cause I don't believe that for a second. I know what your thinking about."

"Is that a challenge?" Arxad asked.

"If you want one, sure."

"What was I thinking about then?"

"Oh let's see it had to conveniently be...me."

That shut him up cause he couldn't think up a reply after that.

"Mhm...that's what I thought.

_She knows me too well just as well as I know her,_ Arxad thought.

Arxad glanced up at the sky and noticed with some shock that it was starting to get dark and that they should start heading home. He had realised that they had been out there for hours.

"We should starting heading home now." Arxad stated as he turned and headed in the direction of home.

"Why? It's not dark yet." Elyssa replied.

Arxad glanced at her before he continued walking but not before pointing a talon up at the sky to indicate why. Elyssa glanced and noted with some shock as well that it was starting to get dark.

"Hehe, I guess we should." She chuckled

"Yes, but we need to find Sparx first." Arxad said stopping and facing Elyssa.

"Do we have to look for and not just go straight home?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes we do," Arxad began sternly, "and you know that puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

"Your no fun." Elyssa whined sitting down next to Arxad.

Arxad just rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Let's go."

But before he could turn all the way around, Elyssa launched at him made him fall down on his back to which she laid her head down on his chest...again.

"Your not going anywhere." She purred.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Arxad shouted in his mind.

"Are you sure your okay, Elyssa?"

"Of course I am, I never felt better."

Arxad was rapidly running out of options. He needed to do something to get Elyssa off of him and he needed to do it soon otherwise they'll never get home and of things couldn't get any worse, he could smell a faint sweet scent in the air.

"Elyssa, we need to go home now." Arxad said, his patience starting run thin.

"No." Elyssa replied flatly, "you haven't given me a good enough reason."

"Fine, you want one?"

"Yes."

"Your in heat."

This time it was Elyssa who shut up because it was her this time who couldn't think of a reply. Silence was around them for a good ten seconds before Elyssa spoke up.

"That's impossible."

Arxad looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her which made her cheeks flush slightly.

"Really? Then please tell me what I can so happen to smell in the air that is sweet smelling?" He asked with mock curiousity.

Elyssa's cheeks flushed more. She realised that he was telling the truth, there was a faint sweet scent in the air, it was there, but it wasn't that strong. Elyssa looked around her surroundings as if the answer was around her to tell her.

"Well...I...uh...you see..." She stuttered before mumbling something that sounded like a 'nevermind'.

Arxad smirked as Elyssa failed to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Now how about you get off of me and we get home after finding Sparx?"

Elyssa nodded and got off of Arxad so he could get up. Despite her heat not being strong, it still took almost all her willpower just to stop herself from pouncing onto Arxad again.

When he was ready, they went looking for Sparx before heading home for the day.

* * *

Arxad laid restlessly on the ground as he tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. He sighed and resign to the fact he wasn't going to fall asleep, not with what was on his mind.

He rolled away from the fire burning nearby and then went looking for Flash. Many dragonfiles were still up and about doing last minute trips before heading home for the night.

"Hey there, Arxad! Looking for me?" A voice called out.

Arxad turned around and sure enough, the dragonfly he was looking for, Flash, was right there.

"Yes I was. I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, fire away."

"Not here, in private."

Flash nodded and motioned for Arxad to follow him. They walked a distance away form everyone else and once flash was sure no-one would hear them, he stopped and turned around.

"So what was it you wanted to know about?"

Arxad glanced around a bit more to make sure no-one was eavesdropping on them. Once satisfied that no-one would be around to hear what he had to say, he explained what was happening before sking his question.

"Today while I was with Elyssa, she pounced on me, twice. The first time she did it, I thought nothing of it, but the second time she did it, I knew something we wrong and a few moments later, I could smell a faint sweet smell in the air. At that moment, I knew Elyssa was in heat but what I want to know is why she is in heat. It's too early isn't it?"

Flash seemed to visibly stiffen as if he knew something like this was going to happen eventually. He relaxed a moment later and lowered his as if pondering what to do.

He looked back up at Arxad and nodded at him.

"Sit down and I'll explain why this is happening and why so early but let me tell you now, what you to be told will be somewhat surprising."

Arxad nodded and sat down albiet somewhat confused as to how what he was about to be told would be confusing.

"I'll go from the start."

Arxad nodded again and placed his head down on his forepaws. He knew from how Flash said what he said that this was going to be a long explanation.

"It all started back before you hatched..."

Flash explained everything from the beginning to the present. He told Arxad that when he was an egg he resided in the Temple on the mountain to which he pointed at.

He then went on to explain that he and Nina found their eggs float on the shores of the dragonfly village, in toe mushroom caps. That was the moment they hatched.

He then went into the final part if his explanation. He told the young dragon that a dragon named Ignitus had come to the dragonfly village to see if the two young dragons were safe. Ignitus then explained to the dragonfly village what had happened at the Temple and why he sent the dragon eggs down stream. He wanted to send two more down but they were taken.

All the dragonfiles were sad at what had happened. They then all promised to Ignitus that they would look after the two dragons.

By the end of the story, Arxad was close to tear as it was a somewhat sad story but it still didn't answer his question and Flash saw that in his eyes and forestalled him before he asked his question.

"This story is related to you two because you both are dragons and the reason Elyssa is going into heat is cause dragons go into heat during a different season. Every race in the world that has a female population go into heat during a different season, some the same as others, some different to others. Seeing as it is winter right now, female dragons, otherwise known as dragoness, go into heat during winter."

Arxad nodded his head in understanding but he could tell that Flash wasn't finished yet.

"However, as far as I know, it was worse for dragoness than most other races."

Arxad cocked an eyebrow at Flash

"How so?" He questioned.

"Well, for dragonesses, their heat is weakest during the first week but is unbearable during the final week of the season."

"Okay, but why not just sate them during the first week?" Arxad asked not seeing the problem.

"I'm not done," Flash started, "yes you would do that but for dragoness, their heat is never gone during the first lot of mating in that season, whether it be their first time or not, it'll come back in a week to three weeks."

"Oh.." Arxad mumbled seeing the problem now.

As Arxad finished his mumbling, they heard a gasp nearby and both looked in that direction. Despite it being only a gasp, Arxad knew who it was.

"Elyssa? What are you doing here?"

Elyssa stepped out from behind a mushroom with her head down.

"I hear you leave so I followed you to find out what you were doing." She explained while tracing circles in the ground with her paw.

"Well know you." Arxad said with a nod.

Then something clicked in his mind and his eyes widen with worry as he asked his question somewhat reluctantly.

"What week of winter are we in?"

"Week 8." Flash replied nonchalantly.

Elyssa then picked up on what Arxad was talking about.

"So, it's 8 more week till my heat becomes unbearable?"

"No, you aren't a fully matured dragoness yet, it be as bad in the last week but you will feel it. Just be glad your not a fully matured dragoness yet that would pounce in the near male and demand they sate her."

Arxad and Elyssa took a step away from each other and Flash easily noticed it and started laughing at it.

"Oh lighten up you two. Even if that didn't happen with you two, Arxad is fully matured either so you wouldn't get pregnant."

That made it worse and they started blushing to which Flash started laughing some more. Although it did reassure them some. To get out of the somewhat awkward situation, Elyssa asked a question that was on her mind.

"What if it was a brother and sister?"

"If your implying incest happening, it doesn't matter cause if the dragonesses' brother is the only one around, who else is she gonna turn to? Most certainly not her father."

Elyssa knew that she and Arxad were just friends, that was explained to them when they were young but it was a question she still needed to ask.

"I think you two should get some sleep now." Flash said starting fly back to the village.

The two dragons heading back to the village and the slept as close as they could to the fire for this was gonna be one of the few times they could sleep near a fire or near something warm.

* * *

**Like I said, somewhat random but it's what came to mind. Just to let you all know, I will sometimes deviate away from the acutally game, just to add some flavour to the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Element Discovery

**Chapter 4: Element Discovery**

Arxad and Elyssa woke up the next morning and told the others they were going to leave the village to find where they belong. To find their true home.

A lot if dragonfiles were going to miss the two dragons but none more than Flash and Nina. To them, the two dragons were like a son and daughter the them, despite them not being blood related.

As the two dragons were about to leave, Sparx floated in front of them.

"So that's it huh? Just gonna leave? Not a care in the world?"

"Sparx," Elyssa began, "we don't belong here. This is out true home. We don't belong here. We belong somewhere out there so we have to leave to our find our home."

"So your just going to leave me behind? Not going to as me to come along? After everything we've done together."

"I know, but I thought I belonged with you two. After all we've been. Obviously, that's not the case so I'll just be going now, bye."

And with that, Sparx flew away as Flash and Nina came over to say their final farewells to the dragons.

"Don't mind him. You both have each other to rely on." Flash said.

They looked at each and nodded while failing to notice the smirk that broke out onto Flash face.

"As long as one of you don't pounce onto the other."

Both dragons blushed deep red while Nina hit Flash across the back of the head while he was still laughing.

"Ignore him. Just be yourselves and keep each other safe." Nina said smiling at them.

With that, they both smiled back and left the dragonfly village, to find their real home.

* * *

Arxad and Elyssa had been travelling for hours. They had little trouble during their travels. Though they did encounter lots of Frogweed which they disposed of easily with their horns and talons. There was also the occasional ape here and there but they were no trouble either.

"I wonder how far we have to go before we find our home." Elyssa said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know but we should find somewhere to stay for the night."

Elyssa looked up and realised Arxad was right and that they had to find cover soon. They started looking around for cover enough to protect them from the elements for the night. Unfortunately there was very little cover around but fortune seemed to favor them today as they spotted a cave in the distance.

They both picked up the pace and soon were inside the cave. They would stay warm for the night seeing as the wind was coming from behind the cave therefore keeping them warm.

They did a quick search of the cave to find it was empty and devoid of life expect for themselves.

"Stay here. I'll get us something to eat."

Elyssa nodded and laid down to wait for Arxad to come back.

Arxad knew what dragons ate and he knew how to hunt cause he let his instincts take control. He searched the area nearby while staying close to the cave. He was able to find enough food to satisfy them for the night. He secured the food on his back and headed back for the cave.

He didn't go too far before he heard a scream.

"**ARXAD! HELP!**"

He immediately knew that Elyssa was in trouble and broke into a full run to get back as fast as possible. He didn't care that the food he collected fell off of his back.

He approached the entrance to the cave and saw some apes blocking his way. They saw him as well and drew they weapons to charge him but he beat them to the punch and charged at them.

As he got closer, one of the apes swung its blade at Arxad whom jumped out of the of the blade before he whipped around and impaled the ape with his sword like tail and then throw him away.

He turned to the next ape and barely had enough time to deflect the blade that was coming rapidly at him. He then slit the apes throat with his claws and left the ape to bleed out.

He turned to the final ape blocking his way and charged it with his head lowered, ready to impale the ape. The ape barely had time to register in its mind what was happening before two horns rammed through his mid-section. Arxad then whipped his head back violently and the the ape at least three metres away.

Arxad turned and ran into the cave and at least three apes surrounding Elyssa.

"Elyssa!" He cried out.

The apes turned to see Arxad at the entrance, ready to stop them. So they quickly drew their weapons and prepared to end Elyssa's life.

"Arxad! Help!" Elyssa cried out.

Arxad knew he would never make it in time and even if he did, he couldn't stop all three apes at once but that stop him charging them.

"Elyssa! NOOOOO!" He screamed helplessly.

Then what seemed to be a miracle happened...

From inside himself he could feel a burning anger wanting to be released as he got closer and as he opened his mouth to shout, a torrent of flames came out of his mouth and burned the apes.

As the apes ran around in pain, Arxad disposed of them as they came close to him and once they were down and dead, he looked to the spot where Elyssa was moments ago.

"Elyssa..." He said fearfully.

There was no response.

"Elyssa." He repeated now louder as tears started to well in his eyes.

Still no respone. By this point Arxad had lost it.

"Elyssa!" He yelled one last time before collapsing on the ground and letting his tears run.

He buried his head in his fore paws and cried to his hearts content, till heard the voice that he wanted to hear.

"I'm here."

Arxad whipped his head up and saw Elyssa standing, not a scratch on her nor a scale missing. He leapt to his feet and englufed her in a hug that she gladly returned.

The two dragons had stood there for hours, just hugging and being glad that the other was alright. Both dragons had red and puffy eyes from all the crying they had done. Unfortunately, all goods things must come to an end and they separated quite reluctantly.

They move about the cave quickly to remove the ape bodies before laying down together at the back of the cave, side by side, huddle together and a wing draped over each other and the nights would not be could due to Arxad's boys giving of heat due his fire element.


	5. Chapter 5 - Homeward Bound

**Chapter 5: Homeward Bound**

**As you may have noticed I have already deviated somewhat from the way the game goes but oh well, it spices things up.**

* * *

Arxad and Elyssa both woke up the next morning and were confused momentarily as to why they were sleeping together before the events of last night were recalled.

They laid there for a while longer before getting up and stretching, to get the knots and kinks out of their bodies.

Walking outside, it wasn't full morning but it was approaching and before they started off on their journey, they heard a tiny voice call out to them.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The two dragons looked in the direction they had originally come to see a golden glow coming their way.

"Sparx?" Elyssa asked confused, "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come along with you guys cause you'll need my awesomeness." He boasted.

"Maybe you should use that awesomeness to stop you from turning into a lantern."

Sparx scoffed at Elyssa.

"Lantern shmantern. Let's go see what's out there."

And so the two dragons continued to find their home with Sparx now in tow.

As they continued through the swamps, the number of native creatures in the swamp they face seemed to decrease rapidly while the number of apes they face seemed to increase. At first they thought nothing of it, but after a while when the numbers didn't start decreasing, they started getting worried, however, they still brushed it off and pressed on.

Hours had passed since they had first left the cave in which the two young dragons spent the night and said dragons were starting to lose hope in finding their home, but suddenly, from overhead, there was a massive roar which was followed by another roar that was more feminine. They all looked up and saw two large dragons fly overhead.

All were frightened at the sight of the two large dragons and ran in a random direction before they stopped quite sure the dragons were nowhere nearby.

"What the heck was that?!" Arxad exclaimed still quite frightened.

"Dunno but they looked us just a lot bigger."

Well I don't know about you two but I'm going this way, away from them." Sparx said while pointing and flying towards a cave. The two dragons followed him into the cave and what they saw shocked them all.

A dragon about the size of the other two maybe a bit smaller.

The dragon looked equally shocked as he looked at the two young dragons before him.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it..." The dragon said.

"Who the hell are you?" Elyssa asked quite skeptically seeing as this dragon could very well be one of the ones from outside.

"I'm Ignitus, The Fire Guardian, not that it matters anymore."

"A Fire whatnot?" Sparx asked.

"Fire Guardian, master of the element fire. It doesn't matter anymore cause it's too late." Ignitus said lying down.

"Too late for what exactly?" Arxad asked confused as to what was going here.

"For you both to fulfill your destiny."

By now, Elyssa was fed with this old timer acting all mopey.

"Listen up, you didn't just save us as eggs, or so were told, just to start be all mopey. Now listen well old timer, tell us what is going on or so help me."

Everyone present was shocked at how Elyssa was talking to Ignitus, but it was understandable. After all someone who basically saved your life acting mopey all of a sudden can be frustrating.

"I suppose you are right." Ignitus said giving up.

"Though before you explain, we want to see our home." Elyssa said before Ignitus started talking.

"But-"

Ignitus was cut off when he saw the glare Elyssa was giving him.

_She just like her mother,_ he thought with a sigh.

"Very well, but I must warn you that the place will be overrun by apes." He said with one final hope scaring them off or something like that.

But that wasn't happening.

"We've faced our fair share of apes on our way here. Right Arxad?"

The purple dragon nodded in agreement.

Seeing as nothing would stop them, Ignitus turned and started walking through the cave with the two dragons following after him. Sparx however seemed against the whole thing, but then again when, isn't he.

"Didn't you hear? It's overrun by apes!"

The two young dragons didn't care. They would finally be able to see where they come from. They were homeward bound.

* * *

**I acutally didn't realise this chapter would be shorter than the others so far but I didn't want to try and cram the next bit into this chapter otherwise the story won't be as good.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Clearing the Apes Pt 1

**Chapter 6: Clearing the Apes Pt 1**

**Ok so here's the next part of the Temple level.**

* * *

At the other end of the cave, they saw a round door. In front if it were two statues which the two dragons assumed to be some sort locking mechanism.

Ignitus walked up to the door as if expecting it to open but stopped when it didn't. He turned around and walked back over to the dragons and Sparx.

"Cynder and Spyro's forces must of knocked the other two statues out of place."

"Statues?" Arxad asked looking around, "what other statues?"

"Statues like these genius." Sparx retorted while pointing at the goat-like statues.

Arxad glared at Sparx. He knew what Ignitus meant but he was wondering where these other statues were. Ignitus next statement resolved that conflict.

"On the other side of this door are two statues like these," he began as pointed to the goat-like statues, "and when all four statues are positioned correctly, the doors open."

The three of them nodded at Ignitus as he continued, explaining the task at hand.

"Arxad, Elyssa, I need you two to get in there and move the statues back to their correct places."

Arxad and Elyssa nodded before Elyssa had a confused look on her face.

"How do you know our names?" She quipped curiously.

Ignitus sighed. Yet another thing he would have to explain to the two young dragons.

"I will explain that later when I explain everything else."

Elyssa nodded somewhat satisfied but still curious. She looked around for bit before looking back at Ignitus with another question on her mind.

"Well, how do we get in?"

Ignitus closed his eyes briefly while nodding his head slowly as if he was remembering something. He stopped his nodding then opened his eyes and looked at the dragons.

"There is a small tunnel that animals use, to gain access to the caves. Find it and use it."

The two young dragons nodded while Sparx started rambling while counting off things on his fingers.

"Okay, okay, let's see, find a cave, use it, possibly fight apes, get access to temple, move statues, open doors, seems simple enough."

The dragons rolled there eyes before they stared searching the area for the entrance to the caves but Elyssa froze just as quickly as they started.

"Did you say cave, Ignitus?"

"Yes, yes I did. Is something wrong?"

Almost instantly, Elyssa started shaking and all noticed that and were concerned just as quickly. Arxad was quick to come to realise what was wrong because Elyssa had told him once. Actually, it was not long after they had left.

"Elyssa hates caves. That's why she asked."

Ignitus had a look of understanding on his face and nodded before moving away to give the dragons privacy. Sparx looked between Arxad and Elyssa and back again before shrugging and flying over to wherever Ignitus was.

Arxad looked over at Elyssa who was still shaking but not as much. Her were glazed over showing that tears were threatening to spill. Arxad stepped forward and gave her a friendly hug to help calm her down. He wrapped his wings around and slowly moved one of them up and down her back.

A few minutes later, Elyssa calmed down and Arxad pulled away from hugging her and looked at her.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Y-yeah," she said with a shaky breath, "I-I'll be ok."

Arxad nodded and smiled at her trying to get her to cheer up. It worked to some extent as she smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get thought this...together."

Elyssa smiled wider and felt much better now. She looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Together." She whispered.

They set about moving through the area, trying to find the entrance to the cave Ignitus mentioned. Elyssa sighed and was just about to give up, but when she looked up, saw an opening, covered with vines.

"There!" She exclaimed, pointing at the opening.

Arxad looked at her then where she was pointing. Sure enough, she had found it. They both trotted over and jumped up onto the ledge, barely large enough for them to stand on. They lifted a paw and extended their talons as they swung their paws at the vines.

When the vines were cleared, they walked further into the cave and looked around. Nothing much, just a narrow tunnel that seemed to twist and turn but before they got anywhere, just up ahead, there was a soft blue glow.

The dragons walked towards it and when the object came into view, they could see it was bunch of blue crystals in a crystalline formation. Something seemed to draw both dragons towards it and they felt the need to hit it. As the dragons swung their claws at it, they chipped some crystals off.

They touched a paw to the crystals and they seemed to absorb into their bodies. As the crystals finish absorbing into the dragons, they both gasped as they felt power flow through them.

"What they hell was that all about?!" Sparx exclaimed.

Both dragons looked at each other briefly before looking at Sparx and shaking their heads.

"No idea." Arxad said.

"I just felt the need to hit it, and I'm sure Arxad did as well." Elyssa continued.

Sparx looked at the both of them like they were crazy. He looked back and forth at them before he gave and sighed.

"You know, maybe it should let you both have eight hours of sleep."

"Whatever, let's just get going." Elyssa replied, rolling her eyes.

They continued to move down through the cave as they searched for where the other two statues could be and where the door is. Though luck seemed to be with them, they were blocked by some more vines, but these ones were on the ground.

"Well, you know what they say, when in doubt, break it. Go nuts." Sparx said while looking at the vines.

Arxad moved onto the vines before jumping and using his to gain air before he rolled up and fell down through the vines head first before he opened back up. He extended his wings and glided down to the ground with Elyssa not far behind him.

They turned and saw the door Ignitus was obviously behind and near the door where two statues and sure enough, they were out of place. The dragons moved to push them back but before they could, they heard a chittering sound.

They turned and saw something they had never seen before.

* * *

**And I'm going to end it here with a cliffhanger. Sorry I hadn't updated in such a long time, I kinda forgot about my story, I feel ashamed and then when I knew I had a story to do, I didn't have the will or time to do it and then school has started for me recently so updates are going to be slow again.**

**So again, so sorry for the late update, I'll try not to forget about my story.**


End file.
